


a blonde and a bowl of noodles;

by bloodynargles



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Tattoos, Bree belongs to Lucie, F/F, MacCready dies before Lucy in this universe, POV Original Character, Piper is only mentioned in passing, Wasteland Girlfriends AU, my children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodynargles/pseuds/bloodynargles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celie had wandered into this part of the great green jewel before, when a storm had rolled in and the guards had eyed her suspiciously from trying to take shelter up against the outside walls, so she'd given up and strolled right in. A few traders had given her the side eye, and the reporter's eyes had narrowed when she'd swanned past, headed directly for the noodle bot. She was never used to being the kinda person who people pulled their kids away from, not until she made it out here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a blonde and a bowl of noodles;

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lootbxes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lootbxes).



> Based on the tumblr post prompt 'soulmate au where your tattoo shows the first thing your soulmate thought when they saw you' by promptsfordays. 
> 
> Bree (Sole) belongs to lootbxes.tumblr
> 
> Celie, Orie and Leo are wholeheartedly mine.

The blonde's eyes were concentrated on something on the page in front of her, green and wide and steady as she chews through the top of a pre-war ballpoint pen. Celie had wandered into this part of the great green jewel before, when a storm had rolled in and the guards had eyed her suspiciously from trying to take shelter up against the outside walls, so she'd given up and strolled right in. A few traders had given her the side eye, and the reporter's eyes had narrowed when she'd swanned past, headed directly for the noodle bot. She was never used to being the kinda person who people pulled their kids away from, not until she made it out here – although she _did_ take over a raider gang pretty quickly, but usually that's how things roll in the capital wasteland. After the fall of the enclave, and the water being restored, the wasteland got kinda boring. A boring land full of people wanting to settle down and the brotherhood aided that as long as they didn't harbour tech that the soldiers thought belonged only to them. No chaos to reek out there. She'd realised that pretty quickly after being kicked out of little lamplight, Orie following the noble route, joining the brotherhood, cutting all ties except any that meant he could track her down if she got in trouble.

Celie hadn't cared for her brother in years.

 

At first he'd left her alone, let her get acquainted with the wasteland, probably hoped she'd get a taste for the quiet life – but she got herself up and running with some guys who liked her for the long range ambushes, every time she took a breath to steady herself and pull the trigger her mind flashed back to the kid in lamplight with his own personal rifle and a hell of a mouth. The bullet was already lodged in someone's head before the thought of what could've happened to him ran down her spine in a shiver. Orie had shot her friends in the back before she'd even got to know their last fucking names. He'd sprouted shit about how she couldn't run with men like that, that they were _just like_ those who slaughtered the settlement they were from – funny enough, she remembers _them_ being slavers. All he would ever say was that she _couldn't_ , shouldn't, that he damn well wouldn't _allow_ her. Like he owned her.

She doesn't regret getting on the first caravan she could find to the Commonwealth.

 

They'd left her off at Goodneighbor, and she can still remember Daisy's eyes burning into her skull as she'd holstered her gun to ask for trade. The Girl with the Pistol, that's what they called her for a while, Hancock had put a stop to it after a couple of months because people were getting confused, but Celie had always liked being the new girl in town. Meant dangerous jobs and pay you could haggle for. Or kill for. Didn't come to that, though, usually. Mr Mayor had thrown a couple of jobs at her a few times, kill a man for this, seduce a ghoul for this, he paid good, the last job she'd done for him had set her up with a raider gang. A man in power that was weak to manipulation, she snaked her way in quick and set herself up, pulling the strings from behind and watching him dance himself to his doom. She'd gotten control of the raiders pretty quickly after that, lost lambs needing a shepherd to guide them and all that crap.

When lil' miss vaultie started making noise she'd sent the order through not to attack her, making a point about something along the lines of getting their asses handed to them and starting a war they couldn't finish. The woman had taken out a deathclaw with a minigun, for gods sakes. They couldn't even handle a mutie without losin' a man or two. Though that stopped happening pretty quickly, too – the weak ones getting flushed out and their loot goin' to the one who lived through the fight. It earned them a _reputation_ , one for having the toughest idiots around, but mostly for accepting only the best. They devolved from raiders into something that the Gunners allied themselves with, for fear or for bolstering themselves, she didn't care – she had made _something_.

 

The ink on the back of her shoulder wasn't a big deal until after all that, the letters bold against her pale skin and sometimes she wants to admit that her fingers brush them for comfort at night.

 _Watch your back with this one –_ she'd traced those words countless times, reaching over her shoulder every time the fear of leaving Little Lamplight crept in when she was a kid, every time she'd lied, squirmed her way into someone's bed, stash of jet. Every time she thought she was gonna die, the other hand pressed tight over a wound as she sat slumped behind cover, the blood seeping through her fingers as she squeezes the words tightly and fears that she's already walked past them in the street, that she's shot them in the back before they could utter words never said. Every time she's wished for Orie, for a father figure who got himself caught up in bad things, who left one day and never came back. For Leo.

 

So as she pushes herself into the chair beside the blonde, she takes a breath in and swallows the urge to reach back in a subtle gesture, push hair out of the way, something unnoticeable as she seeks comfort from the only thing that _could_ settle her and offers a half assed smile in the other's direction, a 'hey' falling from her lips in a whisper and all she can think of is how nicely the side glance the woman throws in her direction burns into her like a hard glare.

A bowl of noodles is put in front of her and the other looks away, a moment flash of green feeling like an eternity and Celie wonders, absently, if the tenseness in the blonde's shoulders is because of the raider-esque armour that clads her body or whatever she was reading on that perfectly pristine bit of paper she had plastered to the counter top with a firm hand. She wants to say something else, try to ease the tension but the words don't come and she finds herself huffing into her food as she pulls some up to her mouth. “Here to trade?” The words are hushed and skim just beneath the hum of diamond city at night, but Celie's eyes glance in the blonde's direction, bright blue meeting the green of a radstorm and she _forgets_ herself, barely managing to utter out a reply in complete breathlessness. “Somethin' like that, you?” Green eyes narrow before looking away, glancing back down to her hands before looking off in front of herself. “Missing person.” Celie didn't need to ask any more questions to ascertain who the woman was, it was obvious and she almost kicks herself for not realising sooner. The Vaultie.

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY MAC UR RESPECTIVE GIRLFRIENDS LOV EACH OTHER IN UR ABSENCE


End file.
